Inspiration
by temperanceXsmutfan
Summary: Dr Brennan needs some inspiration for a naughty Kath/Andy scene in her new book. Who will give her that 'inspiration'. WARNING: smut smut smut. Booth/Brennan heat. please review


DISCLAIMER:

I Don't own Bones I mean come on I'm 15!!

Warning: This story is full of smutty goodness so if you don't think you can handle it back away lol

Oh and please review even if its criticism all publicity's good publicity right? Oh yea.

BOOTH/BRENNAN for life.

Dr Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic Anthropologist and bestselling author was having a severe case of writers block.

She had been sitting behind her majestic teakwood desk for the past two hours completely stumped just staring at the small black figures dancing before her eyes, willing her muse back, normally inspiration came from the twists and turns of her everyday life but this one scene between Kathy and Andy was something she had experienced only in dreams. Sure she had engaged in sexual intercourse to satisfy her biological needs but this was different, she felt that this being her sixth novel featuring the two agents they needed to engage in something more, something spiritual as Booth would put it.

Her eyes felt as if they were lined with sand so she rested her head on her arms, her eyes fluttering closed. That was when she felt someone come up behind her, smelling his familiar scent she didn't bother sitting up, or even opening her eyes for that matter till she felt his large, warm hands on her shoulders.

'Hey Bones'

She grumbled something incoherent.

'I see your in a good mood today, or tonight actually' looking at his watch he continued unfazed by her obvious disinterest.

'You should knock Booth' her voice was raspy.

'Oh I think you like it when I just barge in' His tone was almost... she couldn't place it.

'And how would you know that since you never even ask' Her lips pouted slightly so he could tell she was kidding.

His hands were making slow, deep circles of her upper back. She almost moaned at the sensation.

'You're really tight Bones' that tone again.

The circles widened, now reaching down the full length of her spine and tracing a delicate pattern back to the base of her neck. He moved a few steps closer, now pressed against her back she could feel his cocky belt buckle pressing into her side. She moaned.

She needed to stop this now, pull back, before he noticed what this innocent massage was doing to her. Her nipples tightened under her silk work shirt and she could feel the tingling of arousal below her waistline. This needed to stop now.

'How's that feel Bones' now the tone had changed to a familiar arrogance and she was tempted to swivel just to see his charm smile but that would not help her 'situation'

Another moan was her only reply.

His hands were now tracing the straps of her non-existent bra.

_Oh god, I should have worn a bra_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

'Forget something this morning?'

She gasped as his hands abandoned her back for the unfamiliar territory of her bare chest.

'Booth..' she warned

'I'm not the one who struts around here braless' He had a good point.

Rough hands drifted up her shirt and over her flat stomach to cup her heavy breasts and she turned to give him better access.

In between gasps and moans she managed to ask about the line he had drawn but he told her to shut up and with his hot mouth now attacking her neck, she did so promptly.

With her shirt now open she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her wet pussy against his hard manhood, he lifted her from her chair and hoisted her up against her dest.

His lips replaced his hands on her supple breasts, he licked the pebbly skin, running his tounge from the bottom crease of her breast to the edge of her nipple, teasing the center till she begged for him to suck her. But instead he moved onto the other breast giving it the same, tantalizing attention.

She slipped off the desk, deciding that she had had enough of his teasing, and pushed hime back towards the nearest wall, knocking over vases and sending papers flying to the floor. She pressed her bare chest against his and with a wicked gleam in her eye started unbuttoning his shirt with her teeth.His cock throbbed when she reached his jeans, undoing the button with her hands and using her teeth to unzip his fly. His penis sprang to life when she released it from its tight confinds and she gasped at its sheer size.

'wow' she muttered

'you like' his voice betrayed the sneer that was playing on his lips.

'god Booth, I want you inside me'

' I would be happy to oblige' he replied reaching down to grab a lock of her chestnut hair.

'not yet big guy, I want to have some fun first' He never knew she could wink.

Enough had been said and her mouth watered for the buffet before her. Running her tounge from his knee to his thigh paying special attention to the several scars littered there, she reached out and touched his cock. She ran her fingers up and down the length of it not that it needed much warming up since it was already as hard as a rock. Soon her lips replaced her hands and she sucked his whole penis into her mouth which was no mean feat. Her warm breath made him even harder if that was possible and her tongue stuck out to tickle his balls which were now throbbing. Finally she stopped teasing him and started sucking him dry, her mouth was skillfully bringing him closer to the edge and the vibrations of her moan sent him flying over the grand canyon.

'Oh Temperance'

'Come on Booth, come on baby cum for me'

A series of grunts followed and Brennan almost came at the sound, she could feel her arousal spreding its wet tentacles down her legs.

When he finished spasaming he pulled her up to him. Their sweaty bodies grated together as she moved up to him and he noticed that she was still wearing pants.

He growled a low masculine, guttural sound 'That was amazing, but I think your still wearing too many clothes'

She was getting close as he used her buttocks to hitch her naked pussy onto his cock which was already getting hard again, he lifted her back onto her desk and took her left breast into his mouth, sucking on it hard as his hand creped down to unbutton the tiny sliver button on her body hugging jeans.

'OH BOOTH you're amazing'

'I know right' she smacked his arm playfully and gasped at the sensation of his cold fingers running through the small triangular patch of hair at her entrance.

He replaced his fingers in her wet pussy with his hard penis, rubbing himself against her, teasing her wetness before entering her with a gentle gasp from both ends.

As they thrust together, him pushing deeper into her with every thrust, the world seemed to slip away, they were the only two people in the whole world. They existed solely in each other's eyes and as they slipped over the edge an adulterated vow was exchanged.

'I love you Temperance'

'I love you Seely'

A loud crash opened Brennans eyes to the throbbing reality. Her head ached and as she looked up instead of the familiar liquid brown eyes of her partner she found the cold glare of her computer staring back at her.

Then she started typing, maybe one day she would tell him.


End file.
